Sonic WarLord
by War King
Summary: 9 years later and the world of Sonic and his friends will change for ever after Egg Mans new plan comes to play and his new boss lets a hand.


"**Ha Ha you cant stop me this time, HEAGDOG!" Dr. Egg Man yelled out from this Egg Cater. **

"**You have bee saying that for years now Egg Man and I all ways bet you. What you thick this be different?"**

**Sonic the Hangdog ask the rebooted mind doctor.**

"**Will this time I'm not goofing around. This time I'm after blood" Thinned the mad doctor let louts a hill of missiles at the little blue hangdog.**

**With easy Sonic jump all over the place costing the missiles to miss and exploded all around Angle Island. After that fall Egg Man shot a lager green laser at Sonic and chase hem all over the small island, bring the islands only rain fortes and destroying some of the ruins as will.**

"_**I batter stop this sonny or there ant going be a island left"**_** Sonic thought as he ran with super seed. But the Egg Cater was built to go as fast as Sonic and the doctor dint care about the island or any thing on it, no this was gust part of his master plan to be ride of Sonic one's and for all.**

"**If you do care about this island Sonic come here fight me like a man you little blue bitch" That did it, that was the push Sonic indeed to on the on the attack and Egg Man know it. With one powerful jump attack Sonic hit the Egg Cater dead on, knocking out the laser and almost knocking off Egg Man as will.**

"_**Master I don't thick I my Egg Cater can tack a never attack like that one, how things going on your end?" **_**Egg Man ask the dark's part of his mind. "Sonic has strong willed friends I give them that. Gust hold out a little long I be right there, I gust get to tack care of the bitch with the hammer first" **A dark voice asker back.

"Hay Egg Man" he turn to find Sonic fist in his face, knocking off his green glasses "Who's the bitch now hah?". Thinned Sonic was aster with a Egger Shocker (Egg Mans stun gun) in the face. The waves of pain knock hem off and hand a hared landing on the group be low.

"**Egg Man is done."** _"Right _Will Sonic I would love to play rough house with you. But my new boss has other ideas"

"Who that be thinned Egg Man?"

"Sonic" A voice came and Sonic turn to find his wife Amy(in her favorite red dress) and beast friend Tiles (In a WW2 pilot outfit) standing in fort of the fire that blaze be hind them.

"Guys what you doing here?" Sonic ask as he ran up to them. "It's too danger's here"

"We came to help you, ass" That was Amy for you, she seem sweet but she was cold as ice and cloud kick your ass with her hug hammer.

"We heard about Egg Man's escape form jail and he was here and so we rush as fast as we cloud here to let a hand. For old time's sack" Tiles was all ways there for Sonic and even now willing to play the big hero.

"Will since you're here I guess we can kick Egg Man's fat ass like the good old days"

"I herd that Hangdog!" Egg Man yelled at them with his green eye's.

"Hay I'm going to tack my foot and tack it up your-" Sonic was stop when he fleet a cold bald in his back. He turn with horror as he look at Amy and Tiles, they were no longer the people he know. They were some thing else with thus glowing red eye's of there's.

"Why Tiles, Why?" Of all of the people he know it was his beast friend that be the one that would back stab hem.

"Your all ways have to be the big hero. Will I stay on the said lines and get no "Great Job Tiles" "I own you my life Tiles" or "The world would be a batter place if there more people like you Tiles".

"Tiles I- Shit!" Sonic said as he was almost hit by Amy's hammer.

"You never LOVE ME!" Amy yelled out with great anger "I try aging and aging to win your love but it tuck me to get knock up by you and having your kids for you to say that you love me. But even now a father Sonic you stall lave me behind and worry about you. I'm stuck tacking care of the kids will you play hero, what chinned of a father are you?"

Thus words hurt Sonic more thinned any thing else for it was all true. Sonic all ways get the spot light will Tiles is seen nothing more thinned a side kick and a kid, Amy all ways love hem but he never love her more thinned a friend be for she hand his kids after having one too many to drink that night.

"You see Sonic my master has the power to let lust peoples turn feelings, but in the most ugly of way. Now there going to shire there feeling with you. AMY, TILES SHOW HEM NO MARCY FOR ALL OF THE THINGS HAS DONE TO YOU!" Egg Man order Amy and Tiles. And they did what they were told to do, like good little solders.

"Guys we ca- fuck!" Sonic said as he jump out of the way of Amy's hammer. Thinned Tiles shoot hem with his sticky shooter (One of Tiles home mad guns) and trap hem on the stoned steps.

"**Choice Sonic"** the same dark voice call out **"Is you or them? You ether stop them by unleashing the beast or you die here on this rock" **

Sonic never thought he would be in this mass, his best friend and wife would be the ones to end his life. He thought maybe that it would be shadow that would get hem at the end. But as Amy's hammer headed down abound hem a loud war cry shock the havens…

"CHAOS CONTEROL!" And in a flash of light the hole world went dark….. 


End file.
